


[Podfic] Temperature

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaker Sherlock, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Role Reversal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick John, Sickfic, sick/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sick, and Sherlock doesn't trust the thermometer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Temperature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts), [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Temperature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310499) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> For two of my favourite people in the universe who are both having a rough week. *hugs you both tightly*

Length: 10:33  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/owxgkybtxbp59i6/Temperature+-+patternofdefiance.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/temperature-patternofdefiance) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/temperature) (mp3/m4b)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Sunburn (cover by Tobias)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OQim-UH0Ho&list=UUcneoLfcuqnHV7N-C3_3yVA&index=21) \- Ed Sheeran


End file.
